The Cheshire Cat
by AlchemyAddict
Summary: Yaoi. Atoji, Shishitori, and Dirty pair. Three sons of the king of a small country are kidnapped after a stranger known as the 'cheshire cat' appears at their birthday. Mfor cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first Prince of Tennis story, and my second fic ever so...please be kind. ' I would howeevr love to know what you think, and even though flames keep me wrm in these cold winter months...I dont want any. I know I suck, please dont point it out.

I also dont own PoT. If I owned it, why would I be writing this?

-Prelude-

A collective sigh rose from the three occupants of the circular room as they shifted positions and continued to wait for their signal. The ticking of the clock on the wall in the corner alerted them of every second that ticked by as they sat in near silence. Soon the trumpets would ring and their mother would rush in and alert them of the time, which they would undoubtedly know, and push them out into the spotlight of the grand party being held in honor of their coming to age. The three were brothers of name but not of blood, as the King and Queen of their small village had been unable to have children. The nation had been devastated upon hearing the news, while the ever optimistic couple had taken this to be a sign that they were they meant to save some poor child from the streets and adopt.

They searched many orphanages before finally coming upon a small building on the outskirts of their city. The place was cheerfully painted bright yellow both on the inside and the out and the people seemed to only reflect the mood of the building. The administrators had then called all the children, a total of twenty-eight in a six room building outside to greet their honored guests. The children also seemed to have the happy-go-lucky attitude of the keepers, but one seemed to stand out for the couple. He had hair of brightest gold and his eyes were like the sky on a cloudless day. They took the boy and named him Jiroh, after the orphanage he had come from.

Jiroh lived a happy life for several weeks, he was pampered and given anything he wanted, but he soon grew lonely after growing up with so many other children. So, the couple set out to look for a child to keep their new heir company. Surprisingly, they found the perfect boy at their very first stop. He was bouncy and had hair of brightest red and glowing green eyes. The King and Queen took him and were happy to see that Jiroh and the newly named Gakuto were happy with each other. Once again life was good for the happy little family. Soon enough, however, Jiroh and Gakuto began playing pranks on the visitors to their family's castle. The pranks were rather harmless at first, a frog in someone shirt or a bucket of water on the head, but eventually the pranks became rather dangerous, leaving one man hanging over a gorge by the remains of a rope bridge. Complaints started to pour in about the children so once again the couple set out to find a child, this time one with a voice of reason.

They found the perfect child at a small church in a corner of their city, a tall, calm boy named Choutarou. He had warm, kind eyes of light gray and matching hair. The King and Queen took the young boy home, hoping he would be accepted by the two bouncy boys in their possession. They were to be wonderfully surprised when Choutarou was accepted with open arms. Their precious children only got closer as they grew older and the bond between them became one of true bothers.

Now, ten years after they had accepted the children into their home, they would be sending them on their own way as men of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, as the first chapter was just a prelude i decided to upload this at the same time, forgive me. I just hope this kinda clears everything up. ' Comments are much appreciated.

I also dont own PoT. If I owned it, why would I be writing this?

-Chapter One-

"Alright, its official, I'm bored." Came the sighed out remark from the red-headed Gakuto, sprawled up-side down over the couch. His hair was almost touching the ground as he stretched his legs up towards the ceiling.

The clock was still ticking merrily in the corner showing them that it was now six minutes to eight, when they would be summoned to attend their strange birthday party. Strange, because tonight was when they would chose their brides-to-be. All the women of the country would be at this party and they would wait for the time when the brothers would make their speech, hoping that they would be chosen by one of the handsome men. If the parents of the two didn't agree with the pairings then the boy would be forced to chose another suitor.

The clock chimed as another minute passed by. Gakuto sighed, each moment felt like an eternity. Choutarou smiled at his brother, he knew they were all restless. Soon enough their mother would come bustling and start straightening their clothes as she cried her eyes out at her babies leaving her forever, though they would all stay within the city and probably within the castle itself. This time it was Choutarou who sighed as he thought of giving up his happy little in the castle and being forced to live with his new wife. He liked the way things were a few years ago, when it felt like nothing could go wrong.

The clock chimed yet again and the door burst open, revealing their mother, in a lovely blue-green dress that accented her eyes. As expected, she started bustling around her children, fixing their hair and clothes. They had each been garbed in almost matching suits (complete with ruffles and neck ties) that were the exact color of their eyes. They had all complained about the color choices as Jiroh thought blue was kind of ugly, Gakuto never wore green as he claimed he felt like a plant when he did and Choutarou believed gray made him look rather pudgy. The complaints had gone unnoticed as it was tradition to match your outfits to your eye color. It had been rather amusing, their grandfather had told them, when their father had done it, as he had one blue eye and one brown. It had made a rather disgusting outfit.

The clock chimed eight-o-clock as they made their way down the halls to the main area where the party was being held, trumpets serenading them as they walked. They entered into a brightly lit hall, one they were very familiar with as this was where all their parents parties were held, and were nearly deafened with the sound of thousands of people clapping. They made their way to the stage, where they would make their speech and chose a girl to attempt to court the rest of the evening. They walked upon the stage, in age order, and stopped in the middle, before Jiroh, as the eldest was forced forward by his mother to start the true party.

He didn't seem at all nervous as he cleared his throat to begin his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for attending our humble ball. Ten years ago these fine people, your king and queen and our beloved parents, saved us from a life on the streets. Now , thanks to them, we can have our own families. One day, hopefully far away, I will take the throne in my fathers stead and to tell you the truth I don't think I can rule this country nearly as well as my father has. I swear to try my hardest, however, and should I fail my brothers will undoubtedly help this country should any harm befall it."

Choutarou and Gakuto exchanged looks. It was odd for them to see their normally hyper brother, who hardly ever acted like the oldest, to be so serious.

"I assure you there is nothing we wouldn't give to protect this country from any and all dangers-"

Jiroh was cut off as clapping rang through the hall. People all over were turning to look and see who had interrupted their lords (kinda lame) speech. One child looked up to a corner in the ceiling where balconies ran along the entirety of the room and pointed towards a figure in the dark, his hands still moving up and as he clapped. One by one people turned to look and see who the mysterious man was.

The clapping died down as the man stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. He was rather tall, and was wearing a light purple suit with a pink bow tie. His silvery-gray hair glittered in the light of the candles and Jiroh could've sworn he had cat ears and a tail, though the main portion of his body was still darkened and he convinced himself he was seeing things, people didn't have tails. The young man looked down on the crowd off people as if to make sure they were watching him before turning to stare Jiroh straight in the eyes.

"A rather lovely speech, milord. Though I doubt you mean any of it."

Jiroh, Gakuto and Choutarou bristled at his words. He was insulting their loyalty! Gakuto, ever the impulsive one, rushed to where Jiroh was standing and turned to face the intruder.

"Who asked you, bastard!?"

The man looked rather amused by Gakuto's outburst and turned his eyes from Jiroh to Gakuto.

"No one asked, but then, no ever does. Why should they question the words of their precious lords, rescued from the slums of their fair city to stand tall and proud among kings. You're a symbol to them all, just because you got lucky."

Choutarou could almost feel the anger and hate pouring off of Gakuto in waves and he stepped forward before his brother could say something to further them.

"Your opinion is valued, sir, as is everyone's, but I'm afraid it would be best if you kept it to yourself from now on."

The man now turned his eyes to Choutarou and stared at him for a few moments before answering, with no emotion visible on his face

"Your opinion is valued as well, though you might want to learn to keep your nose out of other peoples business. I'm talking to your brother now, wait your turn. And you might wish to wake your brother up, it's rather annoying to have someone staring at you as you talk."

Choutarou looked over to see that Jiroh had indeed frozen staring at the man's face. For a moment Choutarou wondered if he had fallen asleep like that again, as Jiroh was notorious for being able to sleep anywhere at anytime. He reached out a hand to shake him awake, but before he could Jiroh did it himself. Shaking his head he turned to look at Choutarou with a fear stricken appearance.

"I know who that man is, Choutarou. I saw him in one of Grandfather's books, the ones he forbade us from reading. That man is the Cheshire cat."


End file.
